Curved Blades and Wicked Tongues
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris isn't quick to trust after watching her parents die at the hands of drow. Studying as a druid, she is in tune with nature and lives to help it in any way she can. She's doing well until a hunter threatens the balance of nature, his arrows hurting innocent creatures. His smirk is wicked and his eyes are cold. But why do her veins ignite in a wild way when he looks at her?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on my D &D characters. Tris is my character and Eric is my friend's character. This is the story of how they met and if there was a soon to be romantic/sexual relationship between them xD**

 **This is AU completely so**

 **Rated M: strong language/future sexual content**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations for plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations Nor do I own Dungeons and Dragons or any related content**

 **This will have 2 (three max) parts**

 **First part in all italics is a dream/flashback scene. (not to be confused with thoughts. Scenes in all italics, including narrative, are dream/flashback scenes)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Tris whipped through the woods, her dirty-blonde hair in wild, messy waves as her feet danced around the trees. Her lips tugged up at the ends as she sprinted around, the tree-limbs swaying in time with her feet. A giggle fell from her lips as the wolf pups chased her about, their golden eyes gleaming and gray fur soft to the touch. "Catch me if you can!" she called to them, their soft howls cascading down her ear canal._

 _Tris peered over her shoulder, the two silver pups trotting along after her. She twisted her head back forward just in time for a gasp to escape her lips, her feet not fast enough to stop before the clear water met her skin. She let out a shuddering breath as she broke the surface, the cold water seeping down into her bones. Shaking her head, she crept out of the lake, her body trembling._

 _With a small sigh, she sat down on the sandy-earth, her wolf friends nudging up beside her. She smiled as she stroked their soft fur. There was a soft squeak by her right ear and she turned around quickly, her eyes narrowing as a small green light flittered about. Tris tilted her head to the side as she reached her hand out. The green light twitched about her fingers, just out of reach. Tris looked closer, the light fading to reveal a small sprite—her smile wide and eyes bright. Her lips pulled down in a small frown when the little sprite zipped back. "Wait," Tris called as she stood up, wiping the sand from her clothes. "Don't go!"_

 _She ignored the soft whining of her furry companions and trudged on through the trees, her eyes locked on the little green creature that danced ahead of her. More lights came, blues and pinks zipping by Tris' head. But she focused on the green sprite._

 _The trees opened up and she stepped onto a familiar path, the rocks smooth and dark. The cave came into view, shadows spilling out into the dim light outside. The green sprite flickered in front of the mouth of the cave, waiting. Tris took a step forward, her eyes glancing back to the woods. Her wolf companions were whining softly, their little bodies pacing back and forth. But they wouldn't come closer. Two older wolves stood at the edge of the forest, their golden eyes locked on Tris—grimly so._

 _Her limbs felt too heavy, lead filling her veins as she walked closer to the cave._ Something's wrong, _her mind whispered. She stood at the mouth of the cave, the coldness of it melting through her skin. She shivered as she cast another look to the woods, the wolves watching her closely as the sprites illuminated the trees. Tris faced front, her leg stepping forward when she felt a strange warmth on her shoulder. She glanced down, the green sprite placing her palms on her skin._

 _"Strength will come to you for what you are to see," the sprite whispered, her voice light and sharp. "Merry meet and merry part, and merry meet again."_

 _Tris nodded as the sprite flew off. "Blessed be," she whispered before stepping into the cave. Tris' eyes immediately adjusted to the dark, the walls glistening as shadows swayed before her. "Mom? Dad?" she called, her voice carrying down the dark cavern. She walked on in silence, her footfalls making no sound. The hall opened up to a small opening and Tris felt her world shift sideways._

 _"Run!" her mother called, her dark curls plastered to her forehead as she struggled with her captor._

 _Tris didn't run._

 _Her feet were stuck in place as she watched their dark arms hold her parents captive, their red eyes glowering at her. She sucked in a deep breath, their sharp teeth and purple gums gleaming in the dark cave—their silver hair cascading down their sharp features._

 _"Run! And don't look back!" her father grunted as he slammed the drow that was on his back into the wall._

 _A third set of red eyes locked on her and Tris shook her head. She turned on her heel, her legs carrying her to the mouth of the cave. She heard the hissing and spit-growls behind her—then a scream. She peered over her shoulder, not sure if the scream was coming from her or not, as she watched the scene unfold before her._

 _She wanted to run back as the drow slashed the dagger across her mother's throat. Tears prickled behind her eyes as her father slumped to the floor, blood painting his skin._ No! _her mind hissed, their glowing red eyes burning through her as she stumbled out of the cave._

 _The wind was soft on her skin as she felt the wolves wrap around her, their warm bodies keeping her upright. Her eyes were locked on the cave as it blurred in and out, a scream bubbling up her throat as everything blacked out._

* * *

Tris lurched forward, her heart drumming up her throat as she steadied her breathing. _It's just a nightmare,_ her mind whispered. She ran a hand through her hair as she stood up, her back cracking as she stretched. She leaned back on the large tree, drawing energy from the earth. She cast a look to the sky, the sun beginning to paint the blue in golds and pinks through the canopy. With a sigh, she slipped on her boots and grabbed her pack. She made sure her dagger and scimitar were fastened to her belt and holster, her fingers running over the feather-tipped arrows in her quiver. Her fingers ran along the elegant wood of her short-bow, the etchings that were burned into the wood smooth and warm. _Clear your mind, Tris,_ her mind urged.

She began moving forward, popping a few blueberries in her mouth as she scanned the earth. Her lips tugged down at the corners when a broken tree came into view, its bark burned and rotted. She bent down, her palm pressing against the tree. She felt her heart lurch, the tree's pain seeping into her bones. She closed her eyes, a silent spell on her lips as she felt a bright energy flow through her veins.

The hot energy collected in her palm until she released it, a white light sparking to life as it glittered over the dying tree. Her lips twitched up at the ends as she watched the bark heal, the rotted parts fading away as new life breathed into the plant.

"There," she whispered before she jolted upright, a soft bellow calling from past the trees. Tris' eyes narrowed as she took off running, memories of gray fur running along side her slipping to the forefront of her mind. _Not now,_ she hissed as she whipped through the trees. She stalked past a bush and took in the small clearing around her. She felt anger sizzle beneath her skin as her eyes fell to the doe before her, its dark eyes locked on her. Tris looked behind the doe, tall, thick bushes swaying in the light breeze. Tris narrowed her eyes once more, goosebumps prickling on her skin. She pushed all other thoughts aside when the deer cried out again.

Tris stalked closer, a gasp on her tongue when she noticed the red painting its light-brown fur—an arrow sticking out of its right flank. She slipped off her pack and knelt by the animal, her veins hot with anger. Tris gritted her teeth as she reached for the animal, her palms out in a soothing nature before a hissing grunt escaped her lips. Hot pain burned the tip of her ear as Tris' fingertips grazed it, her fingertips tainted red. She glanced back, the arrow that struck her had snapped on the tree behind her. Turning around, she reached for the doe again, her movements slower than before.

"Stay back, Elven scum!" a voice yelled, deep and cold. A shiver pulsed up Tris' spine but she pressed on, her fingertips smoothing over the soft, tawny fur. She heard a rustle by the bushes before her eyes glanced up. There he was, a hunter donning a deep, black cloak. His face was cast in shadows but Tris could make out his sharp features—his eyes a silvery-blue color, cold like ice. "Are you deaf or stupid?"

He readied another arrow and pointed it at her but Tris continued to stroke the deer. "Do what you wish, Hunter. I will care for this injured creature."

She heard him scoff. "Fucking druids," he whispered hotly. "Look, as much as I'd like to kill you—and I really would—I have bigger game to catch. Today's your lucky day, Elf. Go now and I'll forget I ever saw the likes of you."

Tris ignored him as she pressed her fingertips to the wound, the deer whining and bleating as she removed the arrow. Tris threw the arrow away, tossing it much farther than she had to. Drawing the same energy as before, Tris closed her eyes and pressed her palm over the wound. She heard a small gasp sound from the hunter and she peered up at him, his eyes locked on her hand. She glanced down and watched the white light encase the deer, the wound slowly closing. She set the doe down, her breathing slow and even, before getting up. She cast him a dark look and his lips twitched up in a wicked smirk. "Do you find it satisfying to hurt innocent creatures?"

He rolled his eyes, his arrow pointed at her still. "You know, you're good bait material as much as your little friend there." Tris held her ground as his fingers pulled the arrow back. "Today is my fucking lucky day. I get to kill that fucking bear _and_ an elf. My, have the Gods smiled upon me." He let the arrow slip but Tris was prepared this time. She lunged for him, her veins slowly igniting as her limbs tangled with his.

A short grunt fell from her lips as her hands gripped the hilt of her scimitar, the curved blade pressing against his thigh. She gave him a wry smirk as her chin jutted forward, his dagger against her throat. "Kill me, Hunter, and in the process, I'll cut off something I'm sure is very dear to you." She watched his jaw clench as his hood slipped off of his head—his blond hair styled in a faux-hawk.

Tris inhaled sharply when he pressed against her, his warmth invading her veins. "You play dirty, Elf," he whispered, his breath tickling the nape of her neck. "I like that."

Tris glowered at him as she twisted around, hot pain jolting through her limbs as he embraced her from behind. Her scimitar fell from her hand as her wrist twisted, a hiss on her lips as his arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand kept the dagger at her throat, his chest pressed against her back. "For a Hunter who hates elves so much, you sure are getting friendly," she spat. Heat crawled up her neck as his laugh vibrated on her skin. She shivered, his hot breath pelting her neck, his lips tickling her ear as he spoke.

"You're a fiesty one, huh?" He let out a deep grunt when she bucked backwards, his grip loosening. "You're not making this fucking easy."

She scoffed as she swept her leg back, the two locked in a heated battle of flailing limbs and dark glares. Tris opened her mouth to speak when her eyes cuaght movement from over his shoulder. There was a blur of brown barreling towards them, white teeth gnashing and dark eyes locked on them. Tris glanced to the deer, the small doe resting safely out of the way. Tris was still struggling with the hunter, his dagger pressing into her skin. She snorted before she wrapped her legs around his. She watched his eyes widen, his eyebrows quirked, before a grunt fell from his lips. Tris used her momentum to push them to the ground, her body on top of his as the giant bear lunged over them.

Tris had pressed her body to his, her arms pinned on either side of him. She watched the bear skid on the dirt before turning around and facing them, its jaws snapping and a deep growl sounding from it. Tris inhaled sharply when she felt his hands grip her hips, fingertips oddly soft against the skin that was showing where her shirt had lifted. She glowered at him, heat coloring her cheeks. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "As flattering as this is, Elf, I'm not interested." He cast a look to the growling bear, his smirk widening. "Took you long enough, Fuzz-bucket. Better late than never, I suppose." Tris yelped softly as he pushed her off of him. He glanced in front of him for a moment, his fingers skimming his dagger before he looked back at Tris. She narrowed her eyes at him, a gasp on her tongue as he hovered over her. She could smell him all around her, all earth and musk, as his breaths tickled her skin.

"What are you—" she began before she glanced over his shoulder, the bear snarling before taking off. She inhaled sharply as his face pressed into the crook of her neck, tingles shooting down to her toes as his warmth invaded her skin. She swallowed hard, the slight stubble on his chin grazing her—her core tightening. "We have pressing matters at hand!" she spat through gritted teeth, trying to bring her anger back to a simmering boil.

He pulled back, his slate-blue orbs locking on her as his lips pulled up into a brilliant smirk. "Calm down, Elf. I was just getting my weapons." She glowered at him as he pulled out his long-bow, the wood beautiful and black—gleaming in the sunlight. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, the feather-tip a light brown with a black border. _Owlbear feathers?_ Tris bit her lip as she watched him ready the arrow. He winked at her before twisting around, loosing an arrow as the giant bear leapt for them.

It let out a deep growl as the arrow slashed through its shoulder. It shook it off, its fur shaking wildly. Tris watched the hunter get up and ready another arrow. "Wait!" she called, but it was too late. He let the arrow slip, a curse on his tongue as it zipped past the bear. He glared at her for a moment before a grunt fell from his lips. The bear had him pinned, its giant paws slashing at him. He twisted under the bear, his head pressing into the soft, grassy dirt as it snapped his jaws at him. Tris shook her head as she stood up, her heart drumming up her throat. She watched the hunter squirm away, a gasp on his tongue as the bear swiped at him. Its paw hit his head, the hunter's body slumping to the ground. Tris huffed as she stepped in front of the fallen hunter, her palms outstretched towards the bear. The bear shook its head, its jaws snapping here and there as it paced in front of her. She stalked forward, her palms igniting in a bright, white light. The bear growled softly as she placed her palm on its snout, her other hand stroking its matted fur. "Shh," she whispered. "It's okay." She watched the bear stalk off back through the trees. With a soft sigh, she turned back to the hunter. She knelt beside him, her fingers checking his pulse. "You're still alive," she drawled. "Amazing." She grunted as she peeled off his cloak, balling it up and placing it beneath his head. She went back to check on the doe, the wound completely healed. "Go on," she whispered. The doe tilted its head before hopping off. She grabbed her pack and fastened her scimitar back to her belt before going back to the hunter. She brushed some dirt from his hair, his face serene as he slept. Her fingertips came back painted red. Sighing, she grabbed a rag and poured some water from her canteen on it. Tris wiped up the blood from his scalp and patted his skin, a sigh escaping his lips.

Tris had time to look at him now, the sun highlighting his features. She knew he had slate-blue eyes and a wicked smirk. She worked her fingers through his hair, the sides closely shaven. His jaw was strong, black ink decorating his neck. She glanced to his arms, more tattoos twisting on his skin—a maze of sorts. There was a glint across his chest. Squinting, Tris reached down and pulled up a silver chain—a pendant gleaming in the light. She tilted her head, taking in the blue eye and the red flames that surrounded it. She was twisting it in her fingers when a gasp escaped her lips, a hand around her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice gruff and eyes narrowed.

She blinked at him before snatching her hand back. "Saving your pathetic life, _human._ "

"Strong words coming from an elf who I could snap like a twig. Why were you reaching for my necklace?"

"I wasn't—it just caught my—what were you doing hunting bears anyway? They're innocent creatures," she huffed. "Not like you could handle it, anyway."

"Since you're so curious, I was hunting that bear because it killed my pet rabbit Jamesy," he said mockingly. "Also, I could've handled it if some pale elven scum didn't ruin my bait."

She clenched her fists by her sides, heat crawling up her neck. "Tell me about the necklace."

He quirked his brow at her before pulling the pendant out, the sun highlighting the reds and blues. "This?" He twirled it about before clutching it in his palm, his jaw rigid. "It's a reminder of what your people did to me."

"I have no affiliation with my people," she whispered—their eyes locked together before she averted her gaze. "What's your name?"

"That's not important," he said as he tried to stand, faltering in the attempt. "What is important, however, is that you get me to my cabin. That grizzly is a teddy bear compared to some of the things in these woods and I don't want to be the bait."

She narrowed her eyes. "You want me to take you back to your cabin without knowing your name?"

"Yes, unless you have a better place to go? Normally I'd be more than willing to leave you here to die, but unfortunately—I can't move," he said sarcastically. "If you must know, the name's Eric."

Tris chewed on her inner cheek as she stared at him. "Eric." She nodded softly. "And what's in it for me if I take you back home?"

He arched both brows at that. "I thought elves were supposed to be selfless?"

She snorted. "I have no—"

"Affiliation with your people. I got it." She glowered at him as he looked to her thoughtfully, the sun igniting the silver in his eyes. "Not killing you isn't enough?"

Tris rolled her eyes as she swiped her scimitar from her belt, smirking as she pressed the curved blade to his throat. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down, his stormy-gray eyes still holding his mischievous glint. "You're not exactly in a good possition right now, _Eric._ "

Eric chuckled as he swiped the blade away from his throat nonchalantly. "I like you," he laughed before sobering up—his eyes deadly calm. "Take me home."

Tris stared at him for a long moment before sheathing her blade, her lips tugging up at the ends. "The name is Tris," she said as she helped him to his feet.

* * *

 **Like I said, this is getting at least one more part.**

 **Sorry if it seems confusing if you have no idea about dnd. Drow are dark elves, they're like virtually evil elves (though some can be good) that assassinate and kill and fight and praise their evil spider goddess. There are two other types of elves, high elves (like the snobby elves in LOTR that we mainly saw) and wood elves (what my character and Tris are) which are more nomadic and wild and in tune with nature (fitting to be a druid, who is a servant to nature basically)**

 **You'll learn more about why Tris doesn't affiliate with her elven people, but it's because of her parents' death by the hands of elves. And why Eric doesn't like elves, as well.**

 **Please feel free to pm me with questions :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so behind with ffnet being down and all so I apologize in advance that certain stories are going to be back tracked since I'm so behind :/ I'll make it up to you and work on them as fast as I can!**

 **I am behind not only from the site being down, but classes started back up and I had a lot of hw, and I lost motivation for this and all stories for a moment because of something personal that happened. But I refuse to let that get in the way of writing for myself and for you guys, the people who care enough to read my stories and sometimes drop a lovely review. :)**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content**

 **Characters may seem ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **This is AU**

 **All scenes entirely in italics (narrative included) are dream scenes**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris stalked around the modest cabin, the crude wood floors slightly dusty. She walked through the small kitchen area, the smell of meat filling the air. She padded into the common room, bile rising in her throat as she took in the piles of animal pelts, their death lingering in the air.

"I can feel your judgement, Elf. But a man has to make a living," Eric drawled as he leaned on the doorframe. "Selling those furs doesn't pay much—but it's enough."

Tris exhaled slowly as she turned to face him, anger swirling in her veins. "Those are innocent creatures you have slain. Their blood is on your hands."

"I found a way to live with it," he snorted, his silvery-blue orbs locked on her.

She quirked a brow. "Are you going to lie down and rest or are you going to just stare at me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Elf," he spat. "I don't trust you. I don't trust you to walk around my cabin unattended. If I'm in here, you're in here with me."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I should trust you? The hunter who nicked my ear?"

He gave her a wicked smirk and Tris inhaled sharply, her stomach pinching. "I think it's an improvement."

She huffed, her fists clenching. "Will you just shut up and rest? The herbs will take away the sting but the spell won't work if you keep moving and resisting. Not that it's anything too serious—a bear scratch," she muttered.

"You want me to stop resisting?"

She glared at him, a low growl bubbling up her throat. "I don't care what you do, Eric."

"Is that so?" His lips twitched up at the ends as he leaned against the doorframe. Tris could see his defined muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt. She sighed. She could also see how pale he looked, how much he had to struggle just to stand.

 _That bear really knocked the wind out of you._ She shook her head softly. _It's just a scratch._

Tris sucked in a deep breath before rolling her eyes. "Will you just listen and rest? You look like you're about to keel over and it was just a bear scratch."

"I won't tell you again, She-Elf. If you don't get in here then I will kill you." She huffed again as she stomped over to him, anger sizzling beneath her skin.

 _You couldn't even kill a bear,_ her mind hissed. She tried to squeeze by him, his body pressing against hers—electricity dancing across her skin. She peered up to him, his silvery-blue orbs intense as they locked on her. She shivered slightly, his eyes narrowing in response. "I have a name, _Hunter."_

She turned to walk into his bedroom, a gasp on her tongue as hit hot breath tickled her neck. "Do you want me to say your name?" he whispered, his soft lips dusting over her skin.

* * *

Tris had sat on the wooden chair in the corner of the room. Her fingers twitched about on her lap as she glanced around, taking in the bare walls and a small bookcase filled with dusty books. All the while she felt his eyes on her, burning through her skin. She sighed as she peered towards the bed, the thick furs skimming the floor as they swayed in their own breeze. She sucked in a deep breath as she glanced to him, his eyes locked on her.

"You should rest," she whispered. She felt like she was talking to a child, Eric's nostrils flaring and jaw rigid.

"Am I dying, Doc?" He sneered at her, his slate-blue orbs twinkling in the light. "Or do you prefer healer? Well, you're not even a healer are you? Druids," he huffed.

She bit her lip, his sarcasm and attitude cutting her the wrong way. "The healing spell will only work if—"

"If I rest, I got it," he spat, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "Then I don't really need you here to baby-sit me, do I?"

She glowered at him before standing up. "Excuse me for caring for your life."

He snorted as he leaned against the headboard. "Elves like you only care for—well—other elves like you." He sat up a little, his hand rubbing his chin idly as his eyes locked on her, Tris taking subtle movements closer to his bed. "Though you are a wood elf, aren't you? Awfully pale for a wood elf. Nomadic and wild. You wouldn't really have ties to anyone, huh? What about your parents?"

Tris was hovering over him now, her movements lightening fast. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as she leaned over him, one hand pinning his wrists above his head while the other wrapped around his throat. "I have no affiliation with my people—with elves," she spat, anger boiling in her stomach. She shifted so she was straddling him, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. "Don't you dare talk about my parents, human-scum." She blinked a few times, hot tears prickling behind her eyes. "My people? I care for nature and all of the innocent creatures in it. I guess that includes you. For now." She released his throat, her fingertips smoothing down to his chest. She ignored how he quirked his brow, a wry smirk on his lips. She flicked her fingers over his skin—a white-light pulsing from her fingertips. She watched it dance across his skin, a small sigh on his lips. "Now let the spell do its job and heal you. Rest and I'll be gone." _If there was poison in your system, it should be gone soon._ Tris shivered. _That poor bear—how did it get poison on its claws?_

Tris released his wrists and was beginning to slip off of him when his hands grabbed her. She gasped, a growl bubbling up her throat as one hand held onto her hip and the other clasped around her wrists just as she had done to him. "You know," he whispered as he pulled her closer, his lips skimming across her cheek. "You don't look half bad in this position."

She felt heat crawl up her cheeks as she pulled away from him, his smirk widening as she yanked her arms free. "Arrogant jerk," she muttered as she went for the doorway, her feet stopping as he called out to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She huffed as she peered over to him, her eyes narrowed. "You said you didn't need a baby-sitter."

"I don't."

"You'll heal fine if you just rest. I'll be on my way."

"No you won't."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to stay right here until I am feeling up to par. And then, _She-Elf,_ you can leave. I don't trust you, remember? You make a move for the front door and I'll have an arrow through your heart faster than you can blink."

"You think very highly of your skills," she scoffed, her arms crossing her chest.

"I'm the best," he said with a wink. Tris ignored the pinching in her stomach, how her core tightened as he spoke—his voice low and deep. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and play nice? Or does Dauntless have to split you a new one?"

She quirked her brow at him, confusion filling her veins. "Dauntless?"

He rolled his eyes as his hand pulled the elegant black bow from before out from beside his bed. "Dauntless."

"You named your bow?"

She heard a low growl sound from him and had to resist the urge to rub her thighs. _Get a hold of yourself, Tris._

"It's—nevermind. What's your choice, She-elf?"

"I have a name," she huffed as she reclaimed the wooden chair, her slate-blue orbs glaring at him. "Use it."

"Earn it," he drawled as he laid down in his bed, his eyes trained on her. "Don't do anything stupid. I'd hate to have to kill you in here and ruin the décor."

Tris sighed loudly, her eyes rolling as she leaned back in the chair. _I could just leave,_ her mind whispered. She cast a glance to Eric, his face pointed towards her as his eyelids threatened to close. Her lips tugged down a little as she took in his pale skin and furrowed brows. _No I can't._ She averted her gaze, waiting for sleep to claim him—the feeling of his eyes on her sending shivers up her spine.

Eric's soft snores were echoing in the small room. Tris sighed as she got up to check on him, her palm resting against his forehead. She exhaled slowly as she pulled her hand back, his skin still warm. She shoved the furs away and pulled at the hem of his shirt. Tris slid the fabric up, trying her best to not take in his toned body or the scars that marked his skin. She grunted softly as she struggled with him, leaning his upper body up to pull his shirt off. A gasp fell off her tongue as she slipped, landing on top of him as he fell back to the bed. He groaned softly, his eyebrows knitting together. Tris was feeling overwhelmingly hot, his body heat seeping into her bones. She tried to wiggle away but his arms had wrapped around her. A yelp escaped her lips as he flipped them over so that her back was to his chest, his arms tight around her waist. She chewed on her lip, his sweat-glistened skin sending electricity down to her toes. His head found the crook of her neck, his soft breaths tickling her ear. _You lumbering oaf,_ her mind hissed as she tried to break free from his grasp, his body pressing closer to hers. She let out a deep sigh, her heart drumming up her throat as she tried to relax into his embrace. _Just wait fir his grip to loosen, Tris._

His heartbeat was vibrating against her, his soft breaths a gentle rhythm. She felt her body relax, her back against him as his fingers rubbed soothing circles on her skin. "Who would have taken you for a cuddler?" she whispered. She wasn't feeling tired. It was the middle of the day and elves didn't have a real need for sleep to begin with—just a few hours of rest here and there. But suddenly her limbs felt heavy, a soft tingling in her veins as her breathing evened out. She let her eyelids drop, his warmth invading her skin as she let sleep take hold.

* * *

 _Tris felt numb as she sat on the riverbank, their golden eyes on her. She smiled softly, their fur tickling her skin as they hugged her. She looked to the two younger wolves, soft whimpers escaping them. She sighed as she stroked them, their muzzles leaning into her touch. "I'll miss you, too," she whispered. "But I have to go now." She pet them once more before standing up. She was a little taller now, her wild hair longer as it whipped around the length of her back. Her wolf companions nudged her leds softly as she gathered her pack. She walked over to the forest's edge, two gray wolves standing tall. Tris gave them a small smile, their fur more dull than the younger canines. They bowed to her and she reached down, her fingers wrapping around the scimitar._

 _It felt odd in her hands, the cloth around the hilt depicting two entwined hands. She watched the morning light flicker off of the curved blade before she sheathed it by her side. There was a gentle howl behind her. Tris turned on her heel, a smile on her lips when two pups sauntered forward. A giggle bubbled up her throat as she watched the pups struggle, an elegant short bow in their mouths. They dropped it before her, their little butts wiggling as another dragged a quiver forward, feather-tipped arrows sticking from it._

 _"Thank you," she said, her eyes falling on the entire pack—her pack. She strapped the quiver to her back and tied up the bow, taking a deep breath as she stood up to face everyone. Tears prickled behind her eyes as their golden orbs locked on her, their heads tilting to the side. "Thank you. For everything." Her voice cracked at the end, their soft whimpers a sweet lullaby on the wind._

 _Tris headed for the trees, her feet strong against the earth as she padded on. She peered over her shoulder, their howls and barks rolling over her like a gentle breeze._ I'll never forget you, _her mind whispered._ You're my family—forever. _Tris faced forward and began her trek, her tears burning down her throat as the woods thickened around her._

 _She had been walking for some time, her legs slightly tired as the sun was in the middle of the sky. Her fingers skimmed over some red berries, her mouth watering. She smiled softly, bowing to the plant, before grasping the sweet fruit. She had put it to her lips, the juice already running down her fingers when she gasped—a foreign scream cascading down her ear canal. Tris broke off into a sprint, her heart beating against her chest. The trees blurred past her as she held her bow in her hands, an arrow at the ready._

 _The trees opened up to a small clearing, a make-shift cot in the center. Tris took in the scene, the embers in the fire-pit burning softly as a young wood elf struggled with her capture. The wood elf was choking, her dark hair sticking to her sun-kissed skin. Her dark orbs were on Tris, tears trickling down her cheeks, as the shadowy figure held the dagger to her throat. Tris sucked in a deep breath as she tried to peer beneath the black, willowy cloak—red eyes and sharp teeth peering back at her. "Drow assassin," she spat, venom lacing her voice. "Leave her be!" Her words were strong, but her body was shaking. Images of her parents laying in pools of their own blood kept creeping through her mind. She shook her head, glowing at the dark elf who was sneering at her._

 _"The Queen needs a sacrifice! This one will do. And she shall have another! Foolish child elf, meddling in what isn't to be meddled in," the Drow hissed, his voice like claws digging at Tris' skin. The elf sniffed the air, hissing when a bead of sunlight touched his dark skin. "There's a darkness in you, She-elf. I can sense it. A death—your parents." Tris felt her blood boiling beneath the surface of her skin. The dark elf smirked at her, his red eyes gleaming beneath his hood. "You try to kill me and you might just kill her."_

 _Tris huffed as she readied her arrow, her fingers itching to release it. "What makes you think I care?"_

 _He let out a hissing laugh, the sound making Tris' skin prickle with goosebumps. "Is it not she you came here to save from the likes of me?"_

 _Tris watched the wood elf's eyes widen, her lips pursed as she struggled against his grasp—a cry on her tongue as the dagger pressed tighter against her skin. "That was my intent, yes."_

 _She scrunched her nose as she watched his grin widen, his purple gums glistening with spit. "And a druid like yourself, novice or not, would never harm an innocent creature such as this elf." He adjusted their stance a little, the wood elf closer to Tris as the Drow hid more behind her. Tris raised her arrow again, the Drow hissing in response._

 _"I care little for elves, innocent or not. My intent is not to harm her," Tris said, her eyes flashing to the girl before returning to the Drow. "But I have made it my mission to kill each dark elf that shall cross my path and all elves that aid the Drow. May the Gods mark my words." She watched the dark elf press his dagger against the girl's throat, her sharp cry Drowned out by his low growl. Tris exhaled slowly, her fingers tight on the string. She moved her feet slowly, dancing with the evil before her—a smile slithering on her lips as his feet edged closer to the dying embers. Tris lowered her bow for a moment, his lips pulling up in a wide grin, before she lashed her fingers out. Her fingers twitched in the air, a fire spiraling from her fingertips. The embers sparked to life, the Drow kicking a small fire out that ignited on the tail of his cloak—a grunt on his lips as her fire burned across his face. The dagger fell and the girl dove away, her trembling form somewhere by the trees. Tris readied her bow once more as she watched the Drow shake his burning cloak off, his silver hair swaying in the breeze. "May we never meet again," Tris spat as her fingers released the arrow. She watched the feather dance on the air, his eyes peering to her just in time to watch the arrow pierce his dark flesh. Tris closed her eyes, his gurgling scream echoing in her mind._

* * *

Tris jolted forward, her heart beating against her ribcage as her breaths fell from her lips in fast bursts. She blinked rapidly, a hand drawing circles on her back. She froze, her veins sizzling beneath her skin. Swallowing hard, she turned around, his silvery-blue eyes locked on her. Heat colored her cheeks as she scooted away. "Sorry, I—"

She thought she saw his lips tug down at the ends before he yawned and stretched himself out, Tris shaking her head as she sat on the edge of the bed. "It's fine as long as you're done thrashing about." She felt her cheeks burning, the heat spreading over her neck. He quirked a brow at her. "You are done, aren't you?" She nodded softly, her fingers running through her hair. He let out a deep sigh. "It seems you slithered your way into my bed, She-elf." She snorted, her lips parting slightly as his words echoed in her mind. "If you wanted to sleep with me, you only had to ask."

"Are you serious?"

He shrugged, another yawn on his lips. "I don't normally have relations with elves. But, you've helped me. I feel fantastic, actually." He scanned his arms as he popped his joints, bones cracking softly. Tris tried to not watch how his muscles rippled beneath his skin. "And." He paused as he gave her a long look. Tris shivered, his cold eyes roaming over her intensely. "You're pretty enough. Far prettier than most elves. But that isn't saying much," he drawled.

Tris glowered at him, his lips pulling up into a smirk. "I did not _slither_ into your bed, Human. I was checking on you. Your temperature—you were really hot so I took off your shirt—"

"You flatter me."

She scoffed, her fists clenching by her sides. _You insolent ass!_ "I was making sure you wouldn't die! And then you," she snapped, leaning closer to him on the bed. "You just grabbed me in your sleep and snuggled up to me!" She watched his cheeks turn the slightest shades of pink, his nostrils flaring as his eyes clouded over—a violent storm in their dark depths. "Never would have pegged you for a cuddler," she mocked.

She watched him shift in the bed, his form dangerously close to hers. She could feel his soft breath rolling over her as he spoke, a familiar pinch in her lower region as his deep voice vibrated over her skin. "I'm fully healed, Elf. You're free to go."

Her eyes narrowed, anger boiling in her stomach. "Am I free to go, now? Do I have your pathetic human permission to leave?" She drew closer to him, her hands pushing on his chest. He grunted softly before he captured her wrists and flipped them over. She wiggled beneath him, one hand clasped around her wrists while the other held her hips down—Tris bucking up into him. "Get off of me!" She growled low in her throat as he hovered over her, her skin tingling and veins igniting as his body pressed against hers.

He was dangerously close, his nose touching hers. She could see the silver storm in his eyes and the scar by his upper lip. "Do you want me to?" His question tickled her skin as his lips dusted hers. Her body arched into him, his pupils blowing out all of the way.

 _What's changed your tune, Hunter?_ She had opened her mouth to speak when he captured her lips in his. It was a tentative kiss, sweet and slow. He nibbled and sucked on her lower lip, drawing a soft moan from her. His slate-blue orbs were locked on hers, his fingers smoothing over her skin. He drew his face closer to hers, his lips ghosting over hers. "You hate elves," she blurted out, heat coloring her cheeks as he arched his eyebrows at her.

They locked gazes for a good moment, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "I do," he whispered against her lips. He kissed her gently before kissing down her jawline. "Elves took things from me—they took everything. My parents—my family." He peppered kisses down her neck, electricity shooting through her veins as he sucked on her pulse point.

"Me too," Tris said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She whined softly when he pulled away from her, a subtle coldness washing over her skin. "I know," he said, their eyes locked together.

"You know?" She hadn't even noticed when he had released her wrists, his arms pinned at her sides now.

His lips twitched up in a small smirk. "I woke up before you and saw you curled next to me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't initially pissed—almost repulsed." He rolled his eyes as she tried to move away, a huff on her lips as he pinned her down with his body. "Don't get huffy with me, She-elf. I had no reason to react any other way towards you."

She glared at him, hating the way her core was tightening as their bodies connected. "Then why are you not letting me go?"

His eyes were so intense, it hurt to look at them but Tris couldn't pull away. "You talk in your sleep." She swallowed hard, her heart beating around her chest. "If you can call it sleep. Elves don't really sleep do—" He let out a deep sigh, Tris' eyes narrowing. "It was Drow for me, too."

"So you just lump all elves together with the Drow?"

"Isn't that what you did?"

She growled low in her throat. "I didn't kill the girl."

"No. You just don't affiliate with your people. Any of your people." He crashed his lips to hers again, all words dying in her throat as he bit her lip. She moaned, his tognue slipping over hers. "I can taste it in you."

"What?" Her voice was breathy as she arched into his touch, his hands skimming down her sides.

"Lust for revenge."

His eyes seemed almost grim, his voice thick with pain. "You have it, too," she whispered, her hands cupping his cheeks. Before she could think about what she was doing, she connected their lips—tingles shooting down to her toes.

They kept their lips mostly connected as their clothes fell to the floor. _Maybe this is too soon,_ Tris thought as he hovered over her, his neeth nipping down her neck. _What is this?_ She lost focus on her thoughts as his hand skimmed down between their bodies—goosebumps prickling her flesh. She let out a small gasp, a small stinging in her lower region as he slipped a finger past her sensitive folds. "Are you—"

"I'm okay," she said, her legs falling open across the soft furs beneath them. He pushed father in, his finger curling inside her. Her body was tingling, her toes curling as he pumped his finger in and out. Their breaths mixed together as she rolled her hips to him, his other hand snaking up her body. She let out a soft moan as he massaged her breast, pinching and pulling on her nipple as he entered another finger. Tris bit her lip, stifling a moan as he stretched her out—her core tightening with each stroke. He pulled her lower lip out with his teeth, his growl vibrating across her tongue.

"I want to hear you." He bit down on her lip again, the taste of copper sliding over her tongue as he rubbed her bundle of nerves. A sharp moan fell from her lips, her body arching into him as electricity tingled in her veins. "I want to feel you," he whispered, his fingers leaving her and his member twitching at her entrance. She inhaled sharply, her body aflame as he wiped his length along her slit, his eyes locked on hers. She nodded and he lined up with her, thrusting inside with one stroke. She clamped her eyes shut, the sting vibrating against her skull. He stilled inside her, his hand cupping her cheek as she took a deep breath. "Should we not—"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Don't stop," she whispered, nipping his earlobe. She smirked as she felt him shiver. She rolled her hips forward and he began to move inside her. His hands were smoothing up and down her body, goosebumps following his trail. She shivered beneath him, his smirk tickling her skin as he kissed up her collar bone. She raked her nails down his back, a growl dancing across her skin. "Then don't play nice, Eric. Show me why you're the best." She was glad he was still in the crook of her neck so he couldn't see the blush that dusted her cheeks. _I am not so bold._

"You're going to regret that, Tris," he grunted against her skin. She had barely enough time to realize that he had used her actual name before her hands were pinned above her head once more. His other hand gripped her thigh and pulled her closer to him. He plunged in deeper, hitting new spots Tris never knew she had. His pace was ruthless as he slammed into her, her moans falling from her lips in short, wuick bursts. Her heart was beating in her ear, spots dancing across her vision as she tried to meet each thrust. His hand left her hip to slide between them, her head lulling back as he pinched and rubbed at her bundle of nerves. Hot energy shot through her, her skin on fire as her core unraveled.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, his guttural moans vibrating down to her toes as he moved inside her. Her body was trembling, her walls quaking around his throbbing member. Her walls tightened around him, her belly pinching before a spasm rocked through her body. A moan bubbled up her throat, his name hanigng on her tongue. Shivers pulsed up her spine as her body grew slack, her limbs heavy and skin aflame. His grip on her hip tightened as his thrusts became more erratic. She watched him through heavy lidded eyes, her lips slightly parted and cheeks pink.

He continued to move inside her, their sweat-glistened bodies warm as they pressed against one another. His eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes for a moment before he crashed his lips to hers. Their lips molded together, his moan on her tongue as his body grew rigid—warmth invading her veins.

* * *

They were facing each other as they laid on the bed, their eyes locked in a brilliant gaze. She shivered as she leaned into his touch, his fingers skimming along her cheek before slipping a stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry for that," he whispered as his fingers skimmed up her ear, a small sting where her wound was.

"No you're not," she countered, her eyebrow raised.

"You're right." He gave her a wicked grin and she pushed his chest hard, his lips pulling down in a mock frown. "Ouch."

She rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him, a soft sigh escaping her as he drew lazy patterns across her back. _Maybe this was a mistake,_ her mind whispered before another sigh escaped her. She leaned into him as he pressed his chest against her back, his arms snaking around her waist. "What is this?" She gasped when she realized she said it out loud, heat crawling up her neck as he kissed up her shoulder.

"I don't know. Until I met you, I couldn't stand elves. All of them." He sighed, his breath washing over her skin. "I still don't." She inhaled sharply but his grip tightened around her, her back pressing closer to him. "But you're different. This is different. I—I trust you."

"You just met me."

"And I trust you, Tris."

She rolled around in his grasp, her hands smoothing over his chest—fingers playing with his chest hair. "I trust you, too, Eric." Their slate-blue orbs locked on one another before she pressed her lips to his, a blazing fire dancing across her skin as they molded together.

* * *

 **The end :) I'll be moving right along to finish up other stories and post new chapters. Please bare with me. I will not be taking prompts actively at this time as I have so many so I do apologize for that but I hope you all understand. I will say when I'll be taking prompts again in an a/n**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	3. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
